jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Lonely Planet is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Wander and Sylvia meet a lonely planet named Janet, and she has become very fond of Wander, but is not too happy with Sylvia's company. Trivia *Janet also becomes attached to Jaden, and tries to replace Aqua as his big sister. *Jeffrey, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Twilight, Puss and Batty get suspicous of Janet's actions. Scenes *(Wander and Jaden are inside a cottage Janet made with there arms tied in vines, and there are mulitple pictures of Wander and Jaden.) *Wander: (nervoulsy) Uh, Janet, you are a lovely planet, you really are, but...Sylvia and I should probably be on our way. *Jaden: (nervously) Yeah... And I think Aqua and the others are worried about me right now. So... I think we should part ways now and catch you on the flip side...? *(This angers Janet who grows sharp roots) *Janet: Sylvia! Sylvia!!! SYLVIA!!!! And Aqua!!! Aqua!!!!! AQUA!!!! *growls angrily* *(More vines grab Wander and Jaden tightly* *Jaden: ....!!! *struggles to break free* *(Janet grows a topiary of Sylvia and Aqua) *Janet: You know what Sylvia and Aqua did?!?! They LEFT!!!! *cuts the heads off the topiaries and tightens her grip on Jaden and Wander* *Wander: She- would never!! *Jaden: *struggling* NO!!!! That's- a lie!!! Aqua would never abandon me!!! *Janet: YES!!!!! They left you two here!!! And now it is just you two and me, Jaden and Wander!!! *(A bulb grows from the ground) *Janet: UNTIL THE END OF TIME!!!!!!!! *(The bulb turns into a monstrous flower) *Jaden: ....!!! *struggles to break free harder* Oh no!!! It's Yubel all over again!!! *(The flower puckers its lips and advances at Jaden and Wander) *(A VERY loud dragon roar is heard) *(Before she could do anything, Janet was attacked by Sylvia and Dragon-Aqua!) *Dragon-Aqua: JANET!!! Leave my brother and friend alone!!! *Sylvia: There isn't a chasm deep enough! *Jaden: AQUA!!! *rushes to her and hugs her* *Dragon-Aqua: Get on my back! We're getting outta here! *Jaden: Where's everyone else?! *Dragon-Aqua: Outside waiting! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *from outside* Guys!! *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Alexis!! You're all okay!! *Alexis: Barely!! We have to get you out of here, dear!!! Janet is insane!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aqua! Sylvia! Grab them and let's go!! *Sylvia: *to Wander* Come on, Wander!! Let's orb!! *(They began to escape from Janet) *Janet: YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY WANDY-WUBSY WOO WOO AND MY LITTLE JADEN-POO!!! *turns into a molten lava planet* *(In the ElementalMobile, Dragon-Aqua is holding Jaden gently but tightly) *Jaden: *hugs her back* *Dragon-Aqua: I'm not going to lose you... *Jaden: I'm scared, Aqua! She's reminding me of how Yubel kept me away from everyone else but herself!!! *Dragon-Aqua: I won't let her take you, Jaden! *(Janet tries to drag them in) *Wander: She's trapping us in her orbit!! *DJ: *gulps* *Jesse: Hit the nitro!!! *B.E.N.: I'm giving her all she's got!!! *(Janet creates three volcanoes which shoot lava making a ball of lava and it aims at the ElementalMobile) *Bartok: Incoming!!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes